


Paint It Blue

by boyslushie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Painting, an off day, its nice and i want them to just all relax and be happy for Once Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslushie/pseuds/boyslushie
Summary: Washington gives the Blue Team a day off, and Tucker thinks of a way to keep them from getting bored.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off this drawing: http://iblamepapanorth.tumblr.com/post/150469657317/so-i-was-listening-to-this-song-and-when-he-sang (and my headcanon Tucker and Wash ofc)  
> and this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7tz3sMUqLE

Wash wasn’t used to having nothing to do, it sucked. He was so bored, he really regretted giving the Blues an off day. Except he also didn’t. He’s never seen the other two so happy and relaxed. Tucker was armorless and laughing at some silly thing Caboose had said, and Caboose was coloring in a picture he had spent the whole morning drawing. It was a lovely day outside, the sun filtering brightly through the greenery, almost no clouds and a wondrous breeze coursing through the canyon. Wash was sitting in the grass, back resting up against the outer wall of the makeshift base, Tucker was laying in the grass on his back, and Caboose was on his stomach, paper laying on a large sheet of metal wreckage where he was scribbling away with a blue crayon. Wash felt a dull ache of boredom that was quickly being filled in by the swell of fondness in his chest from watching his team have such a good time. Tucker’s laughter eventually faded out, he let his body slack against the cool ground and he huffed contently.  
“Wash you should come over here, instead of being a loner in the corner over there.” Tucker called out. Wash snorted a bit at his attempt.  
“I’m not even in a corner, and I’m not being a loner, there’s just something to rest against over here.” he replied calmly. It was rare for him to let himself go like this, he still had his gun with him, as well as several knives, and his armor was resting mere feet away in case of emergency, but he had let Tucker talk him out of his armor for the day and so far, he didn’t regret it one bit. He was certainly on edge, but they’d been here for nearly two months and nothing had happened, so he guessed maybe it was time to give himself a little break. Even if it was stupidly dangerous. Washington had been so wrapped up in thought, that he hadn’t even noticed Tucker approaching him until he was waving his hand in his face.  
“Wash, ya there? You look bored as fuck dude.” Wash shook his head and turned his attention to Tucker. He smiled up, his words registering in his mind.  
“Yeah, I guess maybe a little, but it’s no big deal! Today is for you to have fun.” Wash said quickly. They were both in such great moods, he didn’t want to take this away from them.  
“Nonsense, come on! I found a bunch of old paint cans and brushes in the cargo the other day. We can paint the base together!” Tucker insisted cheerily. Wash thought about this for a moment. Usually he’d find the notion of this to be utterly ridiculous, but he let Tucker pull him to his feet, and before he could stop himself, he was already nodding his answer.  
“Yeah, sure! That sounds fun enough.” Wash agreed. Tucker led him to the back side of the base where he had stashed nine full paint buckets and an arm-full of different sized and shaped brushes that were all likely used for ship maintenance. Tucker reached in his pocket and pulled out a hair tie, pulling his dreads up into a ponytail before grabbing a few of the heavy paint cans and dragging them around the front. Wash followed suit and Caboose payed them no mind, too caught up in his own little masterpieces, until they had brought out all their supplies. Wash pulled out his pocketknife, flipping it open to the screwdriver and jamming it under the lid of the first paint can, the thin metal lid coming off with a slick "pop" of the seal, revealing a soft, bright yellow. He took a moment to admire the lovely color before moving to the next. A lovely teal. He continued down the line until they were done, pastel pink, a muted purple, peach, aqua, white, lavender, and sky blue. Their own beautiful array of color that they could do anything they wanted with. Tucker stood to marvel at the colors a moment before grabbing one of the brushes and dunking it in the yellow. He swirled it around a bit and dragged the can through the grass, closer to the outer wall of the base. In one arching motion he had left a large streak of the beautiful color. Then another, and another, and several more until he had covered a large patch of the ship in nothing but yellow. He laid the brush on the side of the can and dove for the sky blue, repeating the process around the spot of yellow. Wash unglued his eyes from the beautiful sight in front of him in favor of coating the brush of his choice in the aqua. Pretty soon the two were laughing and joking as they covered the ship senselessly in bright colors, not even trying to make anything specific, but creating a masterpiece regardless. Tucker was in mid response to Wash’s inquiry about his favorite artists, cracking an incredibly stupid joke that had Washington keeling in laughter. He accidentally flung his brush towards Tucker, paint flying off the bristles and splattering Tucker’s neck and jaw with yellow. Washington’s laughter quickly died as he started to apologize, and Tucker took on a mischievous grin. He swiped his brush across Wash’s face, covering the bridge of his nose aqua in one large streak. Tucker’s grinning eyes roamed Wash’s shocked face as he tried to look at the bright paint spot for himself, Tucker had never really noticed up close, Washington’s lovely amber eyes with flecks of gold that matched so well with his freckles that positively littered his face. The lines etched into his face from years of concentration and hard work, but also of laughter and joy, no matter how less prominent those lines were. There were dark bags under his eyes that contrasted dramatically with his pale complexion, understandable with all the nightmares and hard nights, war like that can give a guy more trauma than it’s worth. But that didn’t stop Wash from being downright beautiful in his own way. He was covered from head to toe with scars and toned muscle, he was certainly a sight to behold. Wash had noticed Tucker’s staring, and his face was heating up rapidly. He stared into Tucker’s eager, bright, blue eyes that were boring into him and making his chest fill with warmth and affection. He scanned over the shorter’s expression which held nothing but fondness and adoration, much to his surprise. He nearly dropped his paintbrush at his side when Tucker muttered to him, finally breaking the odd silence.  
“Can I…. oh fuck man, I don’t know how to say this without sounding weird. Wash, is it ok if I kiss you?” Tucker asked, eyes pleading. Wash’s eyes went wide, blush only increasing at the question. He gulped and his mouth went dry. ‘Why the fuck does he want to kiss me of all people?’ he thought to himself, reminding himself of all the reasons he shouldn’t be loved, the reasons why couldn’t, why he didn’t deserve it. And yet, here was this gorgeous man, asking to kiss him. Wash couldn’t form a response, so he just nodded, smiling as Tucker brought his face up to Wash’s. He’d never appreciated his slight height advantage more than he did in that moment as he pressed his lips against Tucker’s, he’d discarded the brush in the grass, his hands firmly placed on Tucker’s shoulders and lower back to pull him as close as possible while Tucker’s palms lay flatly on Wash’s upper chest. Was moved his hand from Tucker’s shoulders to his jaw, tilting the shorter’s head back as not to jab him with his sharp nose. Tucker giggled as Wash’s hand went to his jaw, tickling his neck ever so slightly. Wash sighed contently in the perfect moment, reluctant to move his face away and lose contact with those soft lips. But eventually had to, breathless and grinning wildly. Wash’s mind was swimming with joy and he had a lovestruck smile plastered across his mouth. He looked down, their bodies intertwined with one another, skin colors contrasting, dark against pale, and clothes and skin covered in splashes and strokes of paint. It was messy and imperfect, just like everything in their lives, but it was as close to perfect as they could get. After a moment, they both began to feel a bit awkward, Wash snaking out of the embrace, blushing intensely. He picked up his paintbrush again, dipping it in the paint, and thinking for a moment, then moving over to Tucker’s large patch of aqua. He began to paint small hearts, several of them, the pastel yellow a perfect contrast to the soft aqua. Tucker smirked, grabbing his own brush and finding a patch of yellow, painting many of his own hearts in the contrasting aqua. They made it into a competition, see who could paint more hearts until it turned into an all out paint war, the two flinging paint across the cans off their brushes at each other, using the brushes like swords to jab and slash at the other, resulting in painted skin and colorful clothes. Eventually, Tucker threw his brush aside, dipping his hand in the lavender and lunging at Wash, tackling him to the ground roughly, and smearing a large handprint on his left pec. Wash laughed at the man on top of him, who leaned down to kiss him softly and tenderly. Washington lifted his arms and his head, placing his hands on the back of Tucker’s neck and pulling his face closer to his own. When tucker pulled away, Wash had a perfect view of Tucker, silhouetted in the sun, dark complexion utterly radiant in contrast with his lovely blue eyes and blue tipped dreads that were loosely and mostly pulled up in a high ponytail, dangling off the back of his head and cascading down his neck. He had a few nicks and scars here and there, and a significant part of his left eyebrow missing where a small scar had replaced the hair. He also had the loveliest dimples that carved into his cheeks every time he smiled. His lean, muscular, paint splattered torso captivated him, like every portion of this man was carved from marble, like the most beautiful statue he had ever seen. But better, because Tucker was a living, breathing, actual person who he had actual feelings for, feelings he didn’t know how to process or show, but feelings he had nonetheless. He couldn’t help but crack a smile at Tucker’s quick “bow chicka bow wow” after mentioning their position before he sat up, Tucker sitting back on his lap, legs crossing around behind his back and arms wrapping around him. Washington did the same, hands resting on the small of his back as he peppered Tucker’s face with kisses, before he rested his jaw on Tucker’s shoulder and let himself relax completely. This paint was going to be really hard to get off later, but he didn’t mind. It was worth it. What felt like nearly an hour later, while the pair were still clad in pastel paint and cuddling in the grass, Caboose sauntered over and handed Wash a piece of paper. He accepted it gratefully and turned it over in his hand to see a brightly colored picture of himself and Tucker embracing in front of the vibrantly painted base. Wash smiled and pulled back, catching Tucker’s attention. He handed Tucker the paper and a wide grin spread across his face.  
“Thank you, Caboose. That’s really sweet.” Wash chuckled, a genuine, grateful smile on his lips. Tucker could do nothing but giggle happily to himself from his seat in Wash’s lap.  
“You’re very welcome Agent Washington!” Caboose chirped with a bright smile. He walked back over to his sheet of metal to continue drawing pictures of the beautiful scenery around them. It couldn’t get any more perfect than this, come to think of it, he really didn’t regret giving the Blues an off day. In fact, he rather enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> its 2:03 am sorry for any typos or anything being ooc, i'll fix it tomorrow!!!


End file.
